Sonic vs Kirby
Sonic vs Kirby-4.png|Shakaboy Sonikku vs Kirbeh.PNG|Gogeta46power Kirby vs Sonic 3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Sonic vs Kirby 3.PNG|Gogeta46power V.3 Description Two icons from rival companies who are much stronger than they look brawl! Will Sonic end Kirby like he did with Mario? Or will Kirby end Sonic like he did with Majin Buu? Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to Nintendo and Sega, they have many recognizable faces, such as Mario, Samus, Ulala, and Beat. Nina: But these two might just be two of the most recognizable faces in there respective franchises. Gogeta: Sonic, the fastest thing alive! Begin Sonic.PNG Nina: And Kirby, the youngest Star Warrior! ' Begin Kirby.PNG ' Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina, and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Sonic Gogeta: The world of Mobius, this peaceful world was going about normally, people lived in peace and prospered with one another, all seemed up in this world with almost no issue, but one cockcheese thought of an idea so evil, but so ingenious that it may just help him take over the entire planet, never said his idea was good by the way, actually it's pretty asinine. Nina: So what he wanted to do was quite simple, make a robot army out of the animals living on the planet... one question though? Why even make them into robots, I mean if he has to engineering to make them into robots in the first place... why not just fucking make robots anyway? Gogeta: We need a pro environmental message of course, at least the Sat AM cartoon was pretty good... and no, I am not going to sing the theme song, sorry for the people that want me to sing it, I am tone deaf, sorry, I will make it up somehow, I just don't know how.... Yet. Nina: You gotta wonder, his is an evil scientist that can make an entire army out of nothing but scrap metal and innocent animals, just how the hell did he not take over the world, I mean a giant robot army seems like something that cannot be toppled, I mean he would have taken over... If it wasn't for a blue blur that is seemingly always there to stop him. Gogeta: That blue blur is of course named.. Sonic the hedgehog! THE FASTEST THING ALIIIIIIVE!!! Yeah I needed to do it haha, sorry for all the people looking to not want to die, now you do! Anyway everytime Eggman hatches a plan to take over the planet Sonic was always there, ready to defeat him, he does this using his plethora of abilities. Nina: Before we even talk about his abilities, can I just say that he has one eye. That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever layed my eyes upon, and now that I have said it all of you reading this will not be able to unsee it, my fault. Do I care... Probably not, just saying haha. Gogeta: Yeah.... Well his power stem to two different lmbs on his body, those of course being his arms! Just kidding it's his legs, he is not called the fastest thing alive for no reason, he has proven time and time again that he is one of, if not the fastest beings of his own universe, blitzing Eggman with relative ease. Nina: To most humans Sonic is nothing but a blue blur, meaning he can move at speeds that not even the trained human eye can track, cars are nothing but a side thought to Sonic, as he can just easily run so fast, cars seem like hey are motionless to this hedgehog, and that is only scratching the surface. Gogeta: It is unknown what Sonic's top speed actually is, it is stated multiple times that he doesn't even know, however he constantly boasts that he can move at speeds that exceed that of light, however it is really unknown if that is his true speed, the robot E-103 Omega scientifically calculated Sonic to be able to move faster than light, and for a short while he was able to run against a black hole. Nina: While maybe running against a black hole isn't exactly faster than light, it is still an extremely impressive speed feat. It is close to light speed if you are wonderimg,, so whether or not he is faster than light is extremely debatable, he still proven to be extremely fast by defeating Dr. Eggman a countless number of times. '''Gogeta: I mean when he can do something like the spin dash... An attack where he spins and dashes into you. I mean it's a good attack I swear, it can even home in on enemies, it is good right? Well I mean it has proven effective against Eggman's army in he countless battles he has been into. '''Nina: Do not you even try to forget about the Lightspeed dash, an attack where it is unknown if it is thespeed of light or not, however we do know it is greater than his own speed, which already is debatably Lightspeed. However this ability does need a charge up, so he only uses it when there is a line of rings right in front of him, ready to bash his enemies to death. Gogeta: If you think he is only limited to his own speed, you are completely mistaken, he brings in an entire arsenal of wisps at his disposal, and these aliens give him a vast array of powers, such as the cyan wisp, which turns Sonic into a literal laser beam, he can fire it off in any direction he chooses with only no chance of missing, since it is a laser. Nina: Drill lets him burrow through the game with ease, great for taking his opponents by surprise with a deadly KO attack. Spike turns Sonic into a spikeball where he can latch on any surfact with ease or if he wanted to he can oh I don't know... maybe fucking impale you! Jesus that just sounds brutal Gogeta: Red Burst let's Sonic pull a Bakugo and is able to make him shoot out explosions from his hands, he can even perform mid-air jumps while using this ability. Ivory Lightning does exactly what it sounds like it does, it gives Sonic the power to use electricity to his advantage to decimate his foes by shocking them! Nina: He has the power to use Purple Frenzy, which makes Sonic into some weird chomper thing, where he goes by and chomps everything, getting bigger with each chomp. Another similar colored ability is the Violet Void, where it turns Sonic into a literal black hole, sucking pretty much everything in sight into him, however he is very slow in this state so that is to be taken into account. ' ' Gogeta: There are more wisps, however most of them really won't be used in a one on one battle. However we are not done with Sonic in the slightest, he has shields that he can put on himself for protection tion, first and foremost he can equip the lightning shield, a shield hat gives Sonic a free hit, meaning he can't be hurt no matter what, until it is popped. Nina: There is also the fire sheild, it makes him completely immune to the effects of fire! Meaning good ol Fire Mario is completely useless against it. To breathe underwater Sonic surrounds himself with the bubble shield, which like I said makes it so Sonic can breathe underwater, completely protecting him from water. Gogeta: However what makes Sonic such a tough fighter? Well that is simple, he is an embodiment of chaos, meaning he can tap into his own chaos energy, which allows him to well... manipulate chaos energy, doesn't get any more simple than that, and chaos energy is extremely powerful by the way, like to the point of ludicrousy. Nina: With chaos energy Sonic can manipulate space and time itself to jis very whim! He can manipulate his own molecules so we can actually do short ranged teleportation, great for blitzing enemies even harder than just running fast, or defeating a large horde if enemies with little to no effort. Gogeta: Or maybe I don't know..? Maybe h can just fucked ng teleport others to any destinations he chooses! So pretty much if he wanted he could make it so you were at the bottom of the ocean, or even at the sun, because he's a dick like that, well maybe not a complete dick, he only uses these abilities only if he needs to. Nina: However there is more to chaos control that just simple space manipulation, he can also manipulate time to his whim, even at the least power he can slow time down, if he wasn't fast enough, taken it up a notch he cNan even stop talking me, he can stop time for up to 10 seconds, so you cannot even fight back against him anymore. Gogeta: Given he have a chaos emerald in his possession when he uses these chaos abilities, but there is one more thing up Sonic's sleeve if he were to be pushed far enough he can have seven of the chaos emeralds and he rips off Dragon Ball Z! He turns into Super Sonic! Which is just kind of broken. Nina: I feel like that is a little more than just ripping off Dragon Ball Z there, thank goodness Toriyama is a nice guy. Anyway In the Super Sonic form his chaos manipulation is increased infefinately, he can teleport with just a simple thought and his time stop also does not require any sort of charge up, he can just do it instantly. Gogeta: Also he gains true flight, he can fly around faster than light with ease, and let's not forget about the stat increase this form does, it even is not a 50X multiplier like in Dragon Ball, it is a multiplier of god knows what. It pretty much makes Sonic one of the most powerful beings on his own universe. Nina: Also let's not forget the fact that Super Sonic is.. oh I don't know... pretty much fucking invulnerable! No matter how many hits he takes, it seemingly does no damage. Only beings with power to effect the universe can effectively harm him, however with a good enough surprise hit a weaker being could knock Sonic out of his super form. Gogeta: Such as what Knuckles did against him in their first encounter, damn encounter even stole his damn chaos emeralds, what an asshole. Eh they made up afterward so all is good I guess. What if I told you however that Super Sonic was not even Sonic's most powerful (canon) form, that would just have to be the form that is simply known as Hyper Sonic! Nina: When in contact with the Super Emerald on Angel Island, he turns into this overpowered form. This form completely blows Super Sonic out of the water in terms of power, his strength and speed increase even further, if Super Sonic was not enough of a boost! And guess what, there is no way to harm him in this form either! Gogeta: Well this form is dependent on how many rings he owns, when it runs out, this form also runs out. But that is unlikely when he can kill you before you can even process that he had a new form. You need to be some god like Solaris in order to have a chance in beating this form, Eggman definitely did not stand a chance against him. Nina: Well.... he did actually stand quite a chance against Sonic seeing how quite simply, Sonic is just too fucking cocky, seriously even when he was in his Super Sonic form, Eggman was still capable of trapping and sucking the energy out of him, why Sonic didn't teleport out of there is beyond me, guess he was too panicked or some shit. ' ' Gogeta: Also you know the wisps we talked about before, well they do have energy they can consume... and they go out... REALLY fast. So he needs to beat his opponents quickly, he cannot be in fights that last a long time. Super Sonic can last up to a week, so he will need to rely on that is worst comes to worst. Nina: And for Sonic, that happens far more frequently than you'd think, even so however Sonic is always ready to run up, and save the day when it asks for him. Kirby Gogeta: Thousands of years ago, a giant war took place that threatened the entire universe, it was the Star Warriors, the good guys, and the many monsters of Nightmare, the bad guy if you could not tell, many lives were lost in both sides and at the end of it all only one side could have stood tall and finally win. Nina: Being a series for kids however obviously means that the good guys eventually prevailed. But eventually Night are rose back up, and proved that his tyranny was not even close to over since as long as there are nightmares, he will still exist! With new monsters at his side he threatened the universe once more, the universe needed a hero, since most of the star warriors were wiped out. Gogeta: However luckily for the side of good, a hero did apprear, you would think he would be a heroic swordsmen, hellbent on saving the stars... however the savior the universe gets is well..... kind of just a pink blob that cannot think of anything in the world other than what the heck is for dinner, or just eat stuff doesn't matter to him. Nina: He was supposed to awaken later, however this pink blob woke up prematurely, he of course goes by the name of Kirby, and he crash landed on Pop Star when his ship malfunctioned he met the Cappy folk, who actually took him in with open arms, well except for a select penguin who actually buys monsters from Nightmare in order to eliminate Kirby. Gogeta: Well buy is a little bit of hyperbole over there, he never seems to be able to say back the money he always owes, hell he had to sell all of his Waddle Dee's in order to pay off some of the loan that he had owed, and even then it just was not enough to pay off the entire debt, yeah this penguin is not too bright, and this is Kirby's main enemy by the way? Nina: However this is not even about King Dedede, this is of course about that cute puffball wewere talking about! On a day to day basis Kirby saves Pop Star and Dream Land from all he invaders that intend to do him and his loved ones harm, and he of course has the arsenal indeed to defeat each and every one of them. Gogeta: First of all Kirby can punch and kick you at blitzing speeds, and if he so wanted to he can slide into you, dealing an honestly small amount of damage. However what makes Kirby as powerful as he is, is in inhale and swallow abi!it, sucking with whatever his body is made out of, he can eat pretty much anything! However the bigger the object that harder it is for him to eat. Nina: You see that monster getting eaten... well it doesn't die, it gets a far worse fate than that, they go into his stomach! Which just so happens to be an entirely seperate reality to our own... meaning that an eaten enemy could be in there for such a long ass time and there is nothing that the enemy could not do against it, unless they could say go through realities. Gogeta: However he doesn't kill his enemies just by eating them, nah that would be way too nice of him. No he pulls a Megaman and literally just steals the powers from the animals he needlessly devours, this is what he likes to call his copy ability, and ability that lets him mimic the devoured, and get stronger from it, thinking about it... this ability is just fucked on all sorts of levels. Nina: Also remember how we said his stomach was just a different dimension? Well he can store those powers in his own stomach to use for later, so not only are you fighting a puffball, but you are also fighting an enemy that can just pick up an ability and go and there is borderline nothing you can do about it. Gogeta: Eating an enemy turns Kirby into Fire Kirby! This allows him to spew out flames to burn you to crisp. He can even surround himself in flames to bash right into you! Upon powering up this power up even more he can turn into a small pheonix and stab your enemies, or into a fire dragon, this can bust even mountains with ease! Nina: Absorbing sword based enemies... or lightning clouds.. okay? Anyway he turns into sword Kirby? He becomes a master swordsmen, with it he can easily cut his opponents down with ease, even matching blades with that of Meta Knight, a master swordsmen that is thousands of years old. With enough power he can create the Ultra Sword, a mighty blade that can chop pretty much anything up. Gogeta: Eating an enemy that is much more rock like turns Kirby into rock Kirby! This ability makes Kirby virtually invulnerable, however he cannot move or attack while in this rock state. That is what Meta! Kirby is for, which gives Kirby the ability of moving while being invulnerable, however he moves slowly and cannot fly too high. Nina: Cutter is an ability that lets Kirby throw boomerangs.... That are completely made of his entire body!! Seriously does that even hurt him? From what it seems he is not injured. Plasma gives Kirby the ability to create a field of plasma around himself, pretty much making physical attacks useless while hitting him, him being protected from the field and all. Gogeta: Spark is very similar to plasma what you think about it, it created a field of electricity this time however, which is actually very close to plasma... cool I guess. Needle Kirby let's Kirby cover his own body in large spikes, great if all of his ex girlfriends start to attack him, great escape tactic, or he can use it to impale I guess as well. Nina: Fighter Kirby turns Kirby into a master martial artist! He can punch, kick, and do all basic martial arts to help him defeat his foes. What makes this ability so great however is the fact that he can someone shoot out a damn fuc!in hadouken! Move over Smash Bros! Kirby already has had Ryu's attacks before it! Gogeta: Somehow eating an enemy that is wielding a hammer turns Kirby right into Hammer Kirby, it makes him of course into a master of using a hammer hammer such as a specific hero that I happen to love. He can hit his enemies with a giant thunk and even charge it up to turn the hammer into flames to hit harder. He can upgrade his hammer into the might Ultra Hammer, which is just a giant hammer... Nina: He has a lot of powers holy shit! We're not done either, eating an ice like monster turns Kirby into ice Kirby, which let's him out spray ice out of his mouth, which can freeze enemies just by touching them. Water Kirby let's Kirby shoot water out of the top of his head or slide on down the road, barreling his enemies down. Gogeta: Beam Kirby gives Kirby a powerful wand, that shoots, well beams that can either be shot as a whip or even as a powerful jolt of energy. Mirror Kirby is a pretty powerful ability, it allows Kirby to mend space to make it seem like there are multiple versions of him, and all of them can actually fight. Great ability to swarm his enemies to completely destroy them. Nina: Not only does he have the ability to use these copy abilities, but he can also fuse them together to get even more powerful abilities, y'know, cuz Kirby was not powerful enough as is, he just needed to have a way to multiply his already insane prowess in having some admittedly cool abilities that enhance the gaming experience. Gogeta: Such as if Kirby were to combine say..... rock and fire, Kirby literally becomes a fucking volcano! That is just straight up hilarious. But there is more than just simple landforms, such as when he fuses needle and cutter which lets him grow some weird appendages just to chomp his enemies and cut them down to size. Nina: Fusing the abilities of fire and ice he gets... a melting ice block. Yeah this is completely god awful, I mean what use does it have to shield yourself in ice, and then it melts right away. However fusing ice and spark is cute, it turns Kirby into a cute little fridge, it even shoots out food, aw that is adorable! Battle Analysis Sonic Winz.PNG|If Sonic Wins Kirby Wins.PNG|If Kirby Wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power